One and Only: The Missing Scenes
by BePassionate24
Summary: <html><head></head>Based off of the "One and Only Trilogy." A set of one shots and drabbles surrounding the lives of Stefan and Elena's family and their friends. Including lots of moments with Stefan being a dad to Sam, Olivia and Aiden. These contain all the missing scenes that I never got a chance to write in the original stories.(Pairings: Stelena, Bamon, Forwood,Kol & Lexi, Jeremy & Anna)</html>
1. A Lesson With Nail Polish

**A/N: This has been sitting on my laptop for months and I think that for those of you that really loved "One and Only and daddy Stefan." You'll find these pretty cute. They're just a set of short one shots. Based off of the missing years from "One and Only" and "Begin Again."These will be just short little updates whenever an idea sparks or if you all give me suggestions with things you might want to see. For those of you currently reading BYWM. The story will show a little bit of them being parents from the start. But, not as much as we got to see in One and Only and Begin Again. Anyways, that's why I've decided to start writing these missing scenes. They will also include everyone from the original stories. **

_***This scene takes place a little after Stefan and Elena are married and living in their new house. Stefan decides to try being a stay at home dad for the first time. Sam and Olivia are about 7 years old in this first one.*  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter One: A Lesson with Nail Polish<strong>

She sits patiently, tapping her little fingers against the table and staring up at him with cautious brown eyes. It's been like this for the past two days. Olivia doesn't say anything. She just sits there, watching him making her and Sam some breakfast. It's been a large adjustment, getting his kids to open up to him and trust him. However, deciding to take some time off from work and allowing Elena to be the bread winner in the family for a while was surely the best choice he's made in a long time. Because he loves being woken up by Aiden's giggles, Charlie barking and the twins running into his room while shouting for him to get up. Chaos, it's pure chaos. But, Stefan wouldn't trade it for the world.

"Peppers?" He asks trying to break the silence between them, throwing the red kitchen towel over his shoulder and smiling up at her as she finally lifts her head up, smiling just a little back at him. She hates peppers and onions. Stefan knows this. But, the silent treatment that his little girl has been giving him has been driving him crazy for two days straight and without Elena around to keep the peace. He's got to be the one to get her to open up.

"I don't like those. They're wiggly and taste gross!" Olivia protests suddenly, a small smile spreading across her face as she closes her eyes and huffs out a breath. "Daddy, can I paint your nails?" She asks, watching his green eyes grow wide with a sense of accomplishment in getting her to talk as she twirls a strand of her shoulder length dark brown hair in between her fingers.

"Um..How about we wait until your mom get's home?" He questions with a soft grin. Causing Olivia to frown as she hears Sam walk into the room. "Painting nails is a girly thing." He says, nearly making Olivia burst into tears from his comment. But, Stefan catches it quickly.

"Yeah, it is. But, you know what..I'll do it." He states. Anything to prevent her from crying, he thinks. He'll do anything for his little girl and if it means walking around with small pieces of what remains from the red nail polish she's about to paint on him, he'll do it!

"Really?" Her brown eyes widen with pure joy as she smirks at her father, jumping off the chair and disappearing out of the kitchen at what seems like lightening speed.

"Livia? Olivia!" Stefan shouts after her, rubbing his temples and glancing across the kitchen when he hears Charlie plop down on the cool tile flooring beneath his feet. "What have I just gotten myself into, buddy?" He asks the dog, looking up to notice Sam unzipping his jacket after playing outside with a confused gaze. "Daddy, Charlie is a dog. He won't talk back, silly."

"Got it!" They hear her shout out, rushing back to her seat and grabbing a hold of his hand, ignoring Sam as he gives his little sister this odd look.

"Daddy's a boy, Livia. Boys don't wear nail polish." Sam tells her, clearly waiting for his little sister to start picking a fight with him. But, Stefan stops them quickly.

"Lots of boys, do." He lies, smiling as he closes his eyes and prays that someone will walk through the door and stop his seven year old daughter from smearing his fingers with the red polish. Yet, no one does and Stefan begins to wonder if he can make up another excuse. However, he's got nothing!

"Isn't it pretty?" Olivia questions with a beaming smile as Stefan glances down at his thumb, smeared in red.

"Yeah," He chokes out, ruffling the top of her head with his other hand while she giggles and spreads his fingers out so that she can get the other nail. "It's beautiful."

Minutes seem to go by before the door unlocking forces them all to freeze in place while Stefan jumps up and notices Elena making her way inside of their house. "Look who it is, mom!" He says it in such a way that makes Elena stop and think for a minute, she's exhausted from working and all she wants to do is curl up on the couch with her family. But, she's dying to know why he seems awfully chipper than usual to see her and a little hesitant too.

"Hey," She smiles at them, dropping her bags and bending down to scoop both Sam and Olivia into her arms as she kisses them each on the cheek and tells them how much she's missed them. Her eyes though, they never leave Stefan because his face is beat red and he's acting somewhat odd, hiding his hands in his pockets and avoiding her gaze.

"Go wash up for dinner." She tells their kids as Stefan smiles at her, wiping the red nail polish off his thumb and on to his pants. "Did they behave today?" She questions, walking over to her husband and placing her hand on to his chest, feeling his body tense up.

"Yeah, they did. Olivia though..." His voice trails off, he can't lie to her at all and as Elena glances over at the dining room table. Stefan hears her stifles a laugh. "She tried giving you a makeover?"

Stefan nods as Elena laughs a little harder and rolls her eyes. "Your brother started this years ago! I swear to god that the moment Olivia learned about makeup and nail polish that she's had this obsession with it, she loves making over uncle Damon. And, Damon loves egging her on. She tried making over uncle Tyler once for Halloween too, poor Tyler had to walk around with blotches of makeup on. And, when someone asked him what he was supposed to be, he said a clown."

"That must have been a sight." Stefan smiles as Elena looks lost in her own memories, leaning into him and stealing a kiss before she grabs a hold of his hands and examines them both. "At least she stayed within the lines of your nails...Sort of." She teases him, feeling Stefan pull her close as he exhales heavily and kisses her forehead, the first week of being a stay at home dad has been exhausting. Although, he can't wait to do it again tomorrow. He holds Elena against him for a long time, feeling her body relax while he thinks about telling her how he gets it now, how hard it must have been for her while he was gone. He shakes it off though, staying silent and sending out a small thank you prayer for Elena coming home earlier than expected because he knows that Olivia will finally have another playmate aside from him to paint nails with and smear red nail polish on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, thoughts? Suggestions on which scenes you all might want to see more of? :) **

**Reviews are always appreciated.**

**Follow me on twitter at: BePassionate_24**


	2. Uncle Damon's Advice About Love

**A/N: Hey all! Thanks so much for the reviews. I really loved reading them and I'm happy to know that a lot of you liked the first update. **

**Anyways, here's another little one shot at the request of a reader. This one takes place a little after Stefan, Elena, Sam and Olivia come back from the safe house and the kids are just starting school again. Sam is hesitant to talk to Stefan at first about his problems at school. But, there's nothing like a little push from uncle Damon to solve the problem.  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading & enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Two: Uncle Damon's Advice About Love<span>  
><strong>

Stefan picks him up early from second grade one afternoon, exhausted from being up all night with Olivia who was running a fever and not getting enough sleep either because of Elena just a few nights before. Stefan's nearly slumped over and sleeping against the steering wheel as he waits in the parking lot for his son. Olivia's home sick and at the request of Elena asking for him to spend more time with Sam, Stefan jumped at the chance to be the one to pick him up early from school.

"So, we should go do dinner together or something, maybe Mexican. We can talk about the new work stuff you'll be doing once you-." Damon's voice gets cut off as Stefan's gaze shifts from the steering wheel and up out towards the front of the school as he hears all the little kids shouting and excitedly running out of the building at a little past noon. He's more focused in on Sam and a little girl who's just appeared to pinch his shoulder, forcing his son to look unhappy and walk straight to the car without making more of an effort to stick around the little girl.

"I know that you want me to come back. Hell, everyone wants me back to the station. But, Damon. I'm not ready for that. I'm still trying to get to know my kids. And, Elena and I are finally doing better. I just, I'll think about it." Stefan comments as he rolls down the window, hearing his brother sigh out a breath. "I need to go. I'm waiting for Sam. I'm going to take him out to lunch. Listen, we'll catch up soon. I promise." He hurriedly says as Sam starts getting closer to the car and Stefan hangs up the phone.

"Hey kiddo." Stefan smiles over at him, watching Sam hesitantly take his batman backpack off and then buckle up his seat belt in the back while Stefan looks at him through the rear view mirror. "You hungry?" Sam's not much of a talker, he's hard to open up too. Stefan reminds himself as Sam nods his head and Stefan starts the car, yawning all the while.

"Yeah, can we get pizza?" Sam asks with a hopeful green gaze as Stefan smiles and nods, his stomach growling. "Yeah, sounds good." He comments, turning slowly out of the parking lot and towards one of the best pizza places in downtown that he remembers that Sam likes, reminding himself to ask about who the little girl outside of the school was.

* * *

><p>He watches as Sam picks the pepperoni off of his pizza slice and rolls them up, shoving the small red and greasy chucks of meat into his mouth with a gleeful smile.<p>

"Here, take one. You'll need it." Stefan comments, handing his son a napkin and smiling as Sam does the same back at him. "Thanks." He mumbles, wiping his little hands and then glancing back down at the pizza, almost memorized by it.

"Something on your mind, Sammy?" Stefan questions, waiting for him to open up to him because, it's been hard lately. Elena was right, he's a reserved little kid that takes a long time to warm up to new people in his life and even though it's been a few months and they know he's their father, Stefan's still a stranger to his own kids. His thoughts get lost into that one theory of as to why his son is so shy when abruptly Sam's little voice makes him refocus.

"A girl at school likes me, she's the one who was walking with me. She teases me a lot." Sam admits shyly, starting to pick at his pizza once more as Stefan tries his hardest to not crack a smile. He thinks about the time that he was in that same situation as a little boy and what his father had done. He had sat Stefan down in his lap, smiled proudly at his son and said with a smile. _"Well, you be nice to her and share your toys or lunch with her during lunch time or recess." _Being a little younger than Sam was at the time, Stefan had done just that the next day, getting a kiss on the cheek from the little girl that had soon become his first crush.

"Be nice to her, Sam." Stefan replies, grabbing a hold of his son's hand and locking his eyes on to him as Sam stares at him blankly, not really having expected that Stefan was going to say to be nice to her. "But, she's mean to me. She calls me names and pokes me all the time."

"Is that what momma did to you when she liked you?" Sam asks, causing Stefan to nearly choke on an ice cube in his water, coughing out a breath.

"um..not exactly." He's not really sure what to say about that because as far as he could remember, Elena used to hate him and it had taken a really long time for her to finally come around. But, she finally did, things were good.

"Your mom, didn't like me too much either." He admits as he releases Sam's hand and watches the frustrated look in his son's green eyes grow as he lowers his head and places both of his hands on top of it, shaking his head vigorously.

"So, what am I supposed to do? I don't want to share my toys or my cookies with a meanie." Sam tells him, worry on his face as Stefan pauses, not really sure of what else to say. It's been too long since he's given advice to anyone about love, especially to a child about their first crush.

"I'm going to call your uncle Damon. He'll know what to say." Stefan winks, dialing Damon's number and hearing his brother shout out his name into the phone.

"What's going on, little bro?" Damon cheerfully asks as Stefan apologizes for hanging up on him earlier. "I need your help. I've got a little problem."

"A problem? Is it Elena?" Damon questions with concern as Stefan exhales deeply. "No, thank god. It's Sam. Damon, he's got a crush on this girl at school and she likes him too. But, she's mean to him."

"So, tell him to steal her cookies or lunch money. That will teach her to be nice!" Damon exclaims as Stefan rolls his eyes. "Damon, that's not what I wanted to hear. And, I am not telling my son to be mean back. Look, tell me what to do because I'm bad at this."

"Yeah, you are. Wasn't Elena mean to you too when you first met her? She hid from you and almost spit in your food at the time diner." Damon recalls, making Stefan laugh because he's pretty accurate about it. Elena had refused nearly all of Stefan's advances until she finally cracked and gave in. However, it had taken weeks to prove to her that he wasn't a bad guy at all, just a lonely one in need of a friend.

"Put me on speaker." Damon demands as Stefan closes his eyes and glances around the pizza place to notice that he and Sam are the only one's sitting outside and enjoying the nice warm weather.

"Alright, Sammy. Here's what you're going to do." Damon begins to say, clearing his throat.

"What's the girl's name?" Stefan asks Sam as he smiles and leans back into his seat, getting a little beat red in the face when he mentions that her name is Meagan.

"So, you're going to tell Meagan that if she doesn't start being nice to you that your uncle Damon and your dad are going to come to school with you and have a nice little sit down with you two silly little kids. We're going to talk about being nice. Although, if that doesn't work. I want you to sit by her in class, steal her crayons and poke her in the shoulder until she starts to cry or starts being nice to you and learns to share."

"Damon!" Stefan shouts out in a scolding way as he hears Damon chuckle. "What? I think it's perfect advice. You're the one who called me." Damon reminds his younger brother with a laugh as Sam giggles at the advice and smirks a little mischievously just at the thought.

"I'm not wanting to teach him to be mean right back to her." Stefan says out loud, hearing Sam suddenly stop laughing as he sighs and adds in another small detail that he'd forgotten to tell his father earlier. "She kissed me on the cheek and asked me to be her boyfriend. I said no and told her she had cooties."

"Oh, this just got into a whole new level of advice. I think I hear Bonnie calling me, I need to go. Have fun with this one, Stef and Sam, take my advice and don't listen to your dad." Damon states, hanging up the phone just as quickly as Stefan had done before.

"So, dad. What do I do?" Sam asks, his facial expression filled with despair.

Stefan places his cell phone back into his pocket and leans back into his chair, taking a moment to think it over. You can't force someone to love you or to be with you. He wants to teach Sam that and he wants to teach him that early in life. Although, from everything his son's said, it sounds like the two little kids both have some odd sort of mutual crush on each other and neither wants to admit it flat out.

"Well, you can't make someone like you, Sammy. No matter how cute you are." Stefan says, smiling and then refocusing in on the issue. "But, you can't be mean to her either and saying that she has cooties wasn't nice to do. So, tomorrow when you go to school. I want you to apologize nicely to Meagan. Tell her that she's a pretty little girl and that it's better if the two of you are just friends."

"But, what about what uncle Damon said? Should I poke her in the shoulder and steal her crayons during recess like she's doing to me?" Stefan laughs, looking up at the bright sun and the clear sky as he exhales deeply and stretches his arms over his head. He thanks god for his older brother. Although, he remembers that his advice sucks!

He stops for a minute, shifting straight ahead into his seat and smiling over at Sam when he states. "Son, we never take uncle Damon's love advice unless we have to. Your uncle Damon doesn't know anything about girls."

Sam tilts his head to the side with pure confusion, picking up his small water glass and taking a sip before he places it back down and smiles gleefully. Stefan hears Sam speak loudly with a grin spreading across his little lips. "That's not true. Uncle Damon knows a lot about girls, I've seen him make a lot of girls laugh and smile when he talks to them wherever he goes. Auntie Bonnie doesn't like it at all. But, daddy maybe you needa take advice from uncle Damon and try it on momma."

Stefan looks across the table, staying quiet as he inhales sharply and thinks to himself when did his young son take his older brother's advice on love? He laughs at the comment though, shrugging his shoulders back and thinking about Elena when he adds in softly. "Yeah, Sammy. Maybe I do."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'd love to take some requests for these. So, feel free to leave me a review with an idea, if you have any. :) Hope you all liked this little one shot!**

**-More to come soon!-**


	3. Don't Disappear On Me

**A/N: Hey all. Thank you guys so much for the reviews and interest in these little one shots. Most of them are going to be fluffy Stelena moments and fun moments with Sam, Olivia and Aiden. But, from time to time I'm going to add in some drama and sad stuff. This is one of those sad and intense ones.  
><strong>

***This scene takes place after Stefan and Elena have been at the safe house. At this point it's only been a few days and Elena's still struggling with letting Stefan back into her life.***

**Follow me on Twitter for updates at: BePassionate_24**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Three: Don't Disappear On Me.<span>  
><strong>

Tears streamed down her face as she slammed her fists against the steering wheel. It was late, around 2:30 am in the morning as she sat in the ice cold truck and cried because she didn't want anyone to hear her. She had been driving around aimlessly for the last hour, stopping near a park to just get lost in her thoughts. It was all mostly just to keep herself awake and away from the nightmares she knew haunted her every time she closed her eyes. The only problem was that Elena had walked out of the house without telling Stefan and it had been nearly 2 hours since she had finally turned the truck around and drive back towards the location of the safe house.

"Elena!" The sound of her name seemed so distant to her ears. However, she knew from the fearful and angered tone in his voice that it was him, rushing to her side like he always did.

"Where have you been? I was worried sick, almost called Lexi to find out where the hell you would run off to at 2 in the morning!" He told her, knocking on the window and telling her to open the door so that he could help her inside. Elena tightened her grip around the steering wheel, her makeup smeared with black streaks from the running mascara. She hated that she needed to go back, if it had been up to her, should would have taken the closest freeway entrance and just kept driving until she started feeling better. However, knowing that their children were sleeping upstairs and that they needed her, forced Elena to return.

"I don't need to explain anything to you. Leave me alone, just go." She sobbed through the tears streaming down her face, turning away from him and reluctantly unlocking the door closest to her. Stefan hesitantly opened the truck door. He had hated seeing her so upset over the memories that were tearing her apart and it made him feel nothing but helpless.

"I'm never leaving you again. Honey, I made that promise years ago and I broke it." He brought his hand up to stroke her cheek as he got inside and shut the heavy door closed, trying to get her to smile. But, her face was ice cold without any reactive emotion, all except for being extremely heartbroken over things they both knew neither of them could control.

Elena swallowed the lump in her throat, her hands in her lap as she trembled from the cold and her chin shook while she spoke. "After you died, after we found and buried what was left of what we thought was your body. I stayed away from everything that reminded me of you. Stefan, I didn't want to live in a world without you. It killed me to say goodbye. So, I never really did. I didn't know how to say goodbye to the love of my life after 3 blissful years and so many memories."

Stefan's eyes closed, he leaned over and gently placed his hand on top of hers. He hated that she flinched at the small gesture that he knew used to bring her so much comfort. "You tried to kill yourself?" He asked in a sorrowful tone, swallowing down the regret in his voice. He didn't want to judge her, that was really the last thing he had wanted to do. All Stefan wanted to do was make her understand that she wasn't the only one struggling with him being back in her life. After everything, he was struggling right along side her too.

"I downed a bottle of prescription pills and washed them down with some Vodka. Caroline found me, unconscious on the floor a little while after it happened. She rushed me to the hospital and they pumped my stomach, gave me a psychological evaluation and after deeming that I wasn't a danger to myself anymore, I was sent home the next day...To Matt..." Her voice trailed off as she closed her eyes and inhaled sharply, allowing more tears to fall. Elena was thankful though, that Stefan wasn't too close to her and that the cabin in the truck was pitch black, she didn't want him seeing her raw red pulps and asking her how long she had been crying for.

"I didn't know...I didn't know how to be without you. I didn't know how to live and move on. My god, a widow at the tender age of 24 years old without any real direction in her life and two 5 month old babies. I thought that they'd be better off without a mother that refused to even look at them, that refused to touch them for the longest time and to even acknowledge their existence. I thought that Sam and Olivia could grow up with Caroline and Tyler. Because, I was horrible to them! Please, Stefan don't judge me for my mistakes, for all the wrong choices that I've made. Because, I just...I didn't know how to move on from everything that had happened. I loved you so much, I loved you more than I have ever loved anyone in my entire life. Stefan, you were everything to me and then, you were just gone." Elena sobbed, feeling his arms slowly wrap around her and pull her towards him gently. Elena buried her face into his chest and cried against his jacket, smoothing her hair with his hand as Stefan calmed her crying.

"I can't even imagine how hard it was for you. But, those babies. Our children wouldn't have been better off without you. Then needed you. Elena, Sweetheart," He paused, backing away towards the truck door as she lifted her head slowly up while hearing her old nickname that he had given her years earlier when they had first started dating. Stefan looked out towards her as the porch light shined into the car, illuminating her tear stained cheeks and he could swear that for a moment, he saw a small glimpse of the waitress that he had fallen in love with more than five years before.

Elena's blood shot brown eyes locked on to him, her words failing her as let out a quivering breath and swallowed down the lump forming in her throat. "I miss hearing you say that."

A small smile crept upon his lips as he carefully lifted up his hand and brushed his thumb over her heated and damp cheeks. His green gaze locked on to her as he softly replied. "Do you even know the reason we're here? Together, at this place in the middle of the woods. Why I requested no one else be here with us and the kids?"

He could see the wonder in her eyes, the fear too. "It's because I wanted to be alone with you. Elena, this house and this town, far away from the city we both love is our second chance in us both starting over. We need this, You need this and so do I. Sam and Olivia, they need to bond with me and this place is going to help them do that." He was quiet for a long time, pulling her against his chest until he felt her ear press upon his heart and he heard her inhale sharply.

"I'd never judge you for the mistakes you've made because I know we've both made a lot of them. All I wanted to say is that I'm glad Caroline was able to save your life because I don't even want to think about what could have happened. You're an amazing mother to our children and you mean the world to them. They love you so much, sweetheart. I love you, so much." He said with a low voice, whispering against her hair that he loved her more than she would ever know.

"We should get inside and go to sleep." Stefan urged, slowly backing away and opening the car door as Elena sat back into the seat and looked out the window from the other side, leaning her arm against the car door. "You can't sit out here all night, it's only going to get colder."

She nodded, still not looking at him and just as Stefan thought that she was going to open the other door and step out of the truck. She turned to face him instead, wiping her eyes with the sleeves of her jacket. "Will this ever get easier? Are we ever going to be like we once were?" She asked him suddenly. Stefan could feel that her eyes were glued on to him as he bit down on his lower lip, struggling for the right words.

"It will. We just, we need to work together on this and we can't quit on working things out. No matter how much we might want to do just that. Elena, I know that right now it probably means nothing to you. But, I love you and I have ever since I saved your life that day in August. I have never stopped loving you and deep down, I know that you still love me just as much as before. I'm not giving up on us and if you feel the same way, come with me." He told her, extending out his hand and waiting for her to grasp on to it. Elena was hesitant though, still as if she was unsure it was really Stefan who was standing in front of her or not.

"Please, sweetheart. Come on." He said again softly, smiling at her sadly as he waited a few more minutes until he was just about to turn away and leave her in the car. But, the feeling of her hand grasping on to his forced him to turn back around and pull her out. The moment that Elena stood in front of him with her dampened cheeks and blood shot red eyes that were all now very visible in the light. Stefan pulled her into his embrace as he heard her say with an anguished tone. "Please, don't you ever disappear on me again. Promise me that you'll never leave again."

Stefan moved his arms from around her, gently cupped her face into his cool feeling hands and whispered into the still cold night. "I am never leaving you again, my beautiful girl."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts? Anything you'd all like me to write for these between Stefan, Sam, Olivia and Elena? **

**Questions about my stories? /BePassionate_24**

**Reviews are appreciated! **


	4. Sam and Olivia

**A/n: Hey all! I just wanted to write out this scene because it wouldn't leave me alone. So, this one takes place a little bit around the events surrounding Sam and Olivia's 8th birthday party. It's not really in any particular order to One and Only. But, I thought it kind of works.  
><strong>

**Anyways, enjoy and thanks so much for reading. **

**If you have a request for a scene you'd like to see written. PLEASE tweet me or place one in my ask box on tumblr. **

**Thanks! **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Four: Olivia and Sam.<span> **

He watches her from afar, her light pink dress swaying in the breeze as Elena twirls her around on the dance floor. It's her and Sam's 8th birthday and he can't really get over the fact how much his little girl and his little boy have grown up, how much they're both now just starting to look like their mother. Especially Olivia with her dark brown eyes and curly dark brown hair. A spitting image of Elena, he thinks.

"You're going to need to be careful with that one. The boys will be after her in a few years. You'll need a shot gun." Damon states, nudging his younger brother's shoulder as they stand side by side and watch the display of affection between mother and daughter.

"I told her years ago that we'd be okay as a family and look at us now. I'm the happiest I've ever been, surrounded by my kids and the ones I love. I know Elena is too." Stefan comments, crossing his arms over his chest and catching a glimpse of Elena smiling over at him. She's got a lacy black dress on, her pin straight hair is flowing all the way down the middle of her back and as hard as she's trying, she can't wipe the pure smile of joy from her face whenever he looks at her.

"I remember the first night we brought them home. I remember not being able to sleep at night either because I was so afraid that when I woke up, all of it would just be a dream." Stefan comments to Damon, exhaling deeply as he turns away and closes his eyes.

"Yeah, you called me that night. Told me that you still couldn't believe you were a father to twins." Damon recalls, shoving his hands into his pockets and searching the crowd for his nephew. It doesn't take long for him to spot the dark brown haired little boy who seems to be hustling money from his uncle Tyler at a game of pin the tale on the donkey.

"Pay up excitedly!" Sam shouts, grinning widely and winking over at his uncle Damon who taught him the tricks of the trade when it comes to getting what you want.

"He's just like me. You know, when you were away. Sam and I, we grew really close. Closer than him and Matt." Damon inhales sharply, glancing down at his polished shoes because he's not really sure where else to take this conversation. He pauses for a minute, inhaling before he adds on. "Matt wasn't a good influence on them, Stefan. And, so I stepped in just like you had asked. I didn't want your kids to be even more broken up by your absence. So, Tyler, Caroline, Bonnie and I. We took on the role of being you. Of course we couldn't ever fill your shoes. But, we tried the best we could to not allow your kids to feel your absence. Granted, Elena didn't tell them the truth about you. But, I knew once they found out that they'd be heart broken." Damon pauses for a minute, placing his hand on to his brothers shoulder as he catches Stefan's green tearful gaze.

"I didn't want what happened to us as kids to happen to them too. What you and I went through, being without mom and dad wasn't fair, Stefan." Damon adds on, gripping on to his brother as Stefan turns towards him too. Smiling just a little bit while fighting back tears.

"I know." He states, pulling Damon into a tight embrace while he whispers against his ear. "Thank you for always being there for me and my family." He tells him, holding his older brother against his chest as they both let go when they feel a tugging of their suit jackets and a tiny sharpy voice echo around them. "Uncle Damon, Daddy. Can I have this dance?" She asks in a sweet and hopeful tone.

Damon pulls away from Stefan, smiling like an idiot because there isn't anything more in this world that he wants to do than make his niece happy on her birthday. "Which one of us do you want to dance with birthday girl?" Damon asks her, watching Olivia smile up at them with bright eyes and a beaming smile, twirling around her dress before giggling out. "Both of you silly."

"Alright then, little miss Olivia. I think your missing something though." Stefan tells her, nodding towards his brother as Damon smiles and utters out. "Oh yeah right. Stand here with your dad for a minute and I'll be right back. I need to go get something." He tells her, watching her slowly close her eyes as Stefan bends down on one knee and grabs a hold of her little hands, caressing them softly.

"What is it?" She questions, making Stefan bite down on his lower lip as he smiles and says. "Do you remember when I'd pick you up from school and I called you a princess. But, you told me that you weren't one." Stefan tries to get her to recall as she opens one eye and smiles at him, nodding.

"Yes." She replies, clutching on to her dads hands and staring back at him with excitement in her bright brown gaze.

"Well, tonight you are." He says simply, watching Olivia's head lift up as she feels something being placed on to the top of her head while Caroline stands behind her with a loving smile. "Happy birthday princess." She says softly, kissing the side of the little girls cheek and taking a step back as Olivia falls into Stefan's open arms. "Thank you, dad." She states, choking back tears of joy.

"Always, sweetheart. You will always be my little girl." He whispers to her, rubbing her back with his hand and kissing her forehead as she backs away and cups his cheeks into her little hands while stating. "I know. And, you will always be my best friend." She says, readjusting her now falling light pink and diamond studded tiara as she extends out her hand and looks back to see her Uncle Damon extending out his own when he bows down towards her with a smile as he says. "Princess Olivia. May I have this dance?"

* * *

><p>"He hustled me out of almost $40 dollars tonight." Tyler tells Elena as she's holding a sleeping and fairly heavy Olivia against her hip.<p>

"Well, that's why you don't play darts with an 8 year old birthday boy." She laughs, shaking her head and watching as Sam twirls Abrielle around in circles on the dance floor, both of them giggling as they step on each others toes.

"It was worth it. Must of made his night." Tyler replies back, looking over at Olivia as she sleeps soundly against her mother. "You know, stepping in for Stefan when he was away was the best choice any of us ever made." Tyler tells her, watching Elena's eyes fill with tears because he knows how much it still pains her to think about. However, over the years, she learned that their extended family has always been what her children needed when Stefan was gone and she knows that allowing them to be a part of her life was the best choice that she had ever made too.

"I know and I am so thankful for you guys." She tells him truthfully, lifting up her hand and squeezing Tyler's as she smiles at him and he tells her that he'll take Olivia to the car. Elena allows it, watching her sleepy daughter cling on to her uncle as he adjusts her in his arms and kisses her cheek. "I'm going to go find Stefan for the car keys. Someone's had a great night." He says with a laugh, looking down at Olivia and nodding back at Caroline as she follows him closely behind and they walk out to the parking lot.

"I never knew he'd become a charmer like his father." Lexi says, coming up from behind Elena and placing her hand on to her shoulder.

Elena laughs, looking out on to the dance floor. Sam and Abrielle are the only two left, everyone else has gone home for the night or is in the middle of leaving the building as she watches them continue to dance to the sound of music still lightly playing from the radio.

"He sure is." Elena replies, watching her son continue to twirl Lexi and Kol's daughter around as they both suddenly fall on to the floor, laughing with each other.

"You know, Sam's quiet. But, he's just like Damon and Stefan in so many ways. It's funny because when Stefan was gone. I tried so hard for my son to open up to people and the only person he loved talking too was his uncle Damon. That was until Stefan came along. Over the years he was gone though, Damon became like his best friend. Matt and Sam were close too. But, Sam and Damon. They are inseparable. He loves his uncle Damon so much." Elena tells her, turning away for a minute as she hears Lexi say in a soft tone. "I know. What's not to love? Damon's taught him how to charm people and how to work his way out of getting out of trouble." Lexi laughs, shaking her head as Elena agrees. "Yeah, he sure has."

"So, I think we should call it a night." Elena tells her suddenly, pulling her into a hug while whispering. "Thank you for coming." into Lexi's ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The drive home takes longer than usual as Stefan clutches on to her hand the whole way back. He's got this pure look of pride on his face as he stares out into the darkness while driving. One hand on the steering wheel and the other clutching Elena's tightly against the console in the car, is exactly how he had pictured this night ending. They're both quiet for a while, the only thing being heard in the background is the soft and smooth harmonies of Ed Sheeran's voice coming from the radio.

"Tonight was perfect. Even though Aiden was home sick with the flu and stayed home with Bonnie, tonight was great for Sam and Olivia." Elena tells him, still holding on to his hand as he parks the car in front of their house and turns the lights off. "It sure was." Stefan replies, starting to open the door to the car as the grip of her fingers tighten and she stops him from going anywhere.

"Wait, there's something you should know. Something I didn't tell you." Elena comments softly, looking down at the leather seats of the car and then following her eyes to meet his curious green gaze.

"What is it?" Stefan asks curiously, an undertone of worry in his voice.

"When you were gone, I didn't know how to raise them alone and I was terrified that I was doing a bad job at it. But, when you came back. You made me realize that I wasn't a bad mother like Matt made believe I was. He used to tell me those things and I felt so helpless. But, with you here, tonight and everyday and night since you back to me. I guess I learned how to live again. How to be someone that they can look up too and they know loves them so unconditionally just like you love me." She tells him, swallowing back the tears that are threatening to spill over as he opens his mouth to say more. But, she stills him while she leans over and places her finger against his lips, the feeling of the cold silver colored wedding band that she has on her ring finger pressed up against his mouth makes his heart swell.

She's his forever, now. She's where she was always supposed to be, with him and no one else. He thinks to himself while staring into her dark brown eyes from across the car.

"Thank you for coming home to me." She whispers in the darkened car just as she hears Olivia and Sam begin to awaken in the back seat and she begins to think that it's going to be pretty hard to wake them up completely and take them into the house because they both seem so content, leaning their tired bodies against each others.

Elena closes her eyes, removes her fingers as Stefan kisses her wrist and he reaches out to cup her face with one hand. He's got tears in his eyes too, although his are already spilling over on to his cheeks as he replies back. "You are not a bad mother. You did the best you could with the little you had. Elena, please know that there's no need to thank me for anything. I should be the one thanking you."

She smiles a little, taking her fingers and wiping away his tears as she speaks in a soft tone. "For what?" She asks him as he leans in towards her and whispers against her lips before leaving a sweet and sincere kiss upon them. "For never giving up hope on me and for taking me back into your heart. For always being my one and only."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Love these little "One and Only" missing scenes? Send me some more ideas and I'll gladly write them! :) **

**Follow me on Twitter at: BePassionate_24 **

**-Until Next Time!-**


	5. Reconcile ( M RATED!)

**A/N: M RATED! I think that's about all you guys have to know about this one. Oh also, it's set a few weeks after Stefan and Elena get to the safe house and they're just trying to reconnect with each other. Both emotionally and physically. **

**Hope you all like it! :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Five: Reconcile.<strong>

She won't talk to him when she gets lost in her own head or when he reaches out towards her, she flinches. He hates it. Watching the one woman who had stolen his heart years earlier and who had loved him without any fear become this shell of what she once was, makes Stefan's mind wonder what kind of things Matt had really done to her. They share the same bed, reluctantly and by Elena telling him that it's fine. Although, there's a distance between them. He can feel it as he slips his feet underneath the sheets and turns towards her, making small circles against her skin to calm her down like he had done when they were living together and they had gotten into a fight many times over stupid little things. He hates fighting with her and he also hates seeing her cry. But, it's the costly price they pay for loving each other so deeply and so much. He promised her that he never wanted to see her hurt over him or over anyone else. However, here they were and now here she was, crying over something he had stupidly said about his ex best friend and her ex lover.

"Talk to me, Elena. Please." He begs, hoping that she'll turn around so that he can see the tears in her eyes as she tells him how horribly wrong the last few years of her life have gone without him in it. He'll blame himself, she knows. Although, she needs to let this out, she needs to feel him beside her because she wants him more than anything right now, she needs him like the air she breathes. Without him, she's suffocating and drowning in her own damn misery and she despises it so much.

He removes his hand from her back, hearing her groan out a disappointed sigh and then she turns towards him, placing her right hand underneath her pillow and her left hand flatly against her stomach. He swallows the lump forming in his own throat as he looks down at her engagement ring, so many memories. So many lovely and beautiful memories tied to that ring that he can't help but allow his mind to flood back to the days when things were better between them. He can't help his mind from wondering back to the day he asked her to be his wife, out on the docks, in his tux and her in a thin sheer white dress. He can't keep his mind from not thinking about how their lives could have turned out had he stuck around and not gotten himself caught up in this whole nasty mess of a life.

"I love you," He pauses, biting down on his lower lip because he's not sure it's what she wants to hear right now. But, when she doesn't stop him from speaking, he continues. "I just want you to talk to me, please. About anything. Like those days in that little shit hole apartment of mine when we were dating and we'd lay together side by side for hours, just basking in each other's embrace and talking about anything and everything. I want us to be like that again."

She inhales sharply. "It's not like that anymore. We're not like that anymore, nothing's the same and we're not those two crazy in love 20 something year olds. We're broken, two broken and haunted souls." She states with a flat and icy tone. Today she hates him, he can tell just by the glazed over pain in her eyes and the tone of her voice. Stefan shakes his head, getting up from the bed suddenly and turning back towards her. The kids are already in bed, fast asleep and so he keeps his tone low and yet a little harsh to get his point across.

"He hurt you, I know that he did. But, god damn it, Elena. I am not him. I'm your best friend, your lover, the father to those two beautiful little children you've had to raise on your own for so many years because bad things happened to me and I am sorry that I still love you more than he ever did, more than he ever will. Loving you was the only thing keeping me alive down in that damn hell hole of a burning building when I knew that I was dying!" Stefan's voice is sharp, allowing a deep exhale as he watches her too get up and walk over to him. He's so close to her that he can feel the fear in her bones. She's afraid, he can't really pin point what it is exactly. However, lately, he's starting to think that it might just be him and his presence around her. She's right, they aren't those two crazy in love 20 something year olds that they used to be. Now, they're like strangers in the shells of the people they once were.

"What are you afraid of?" He asks suddenly, a little less harsher and quietly this time as she begins to turn away from him. But, he places his hand on to her cheek instead and forces her eyes to meet his intense gaze. "You can tell me anything. You can trust me, don't you remember?" He asks her, watching her head pull away from his touch as she closes her eyes and allows the tears to fall.

They haven't been in the safe house for very long. They've also been avoiding being intimate or really talking with each other and the tension between them feels like it could explode at any minute. She nods, speechless she stands in front of him with tears welling up into her eyes and as they fall, she speaks. "I'm afraid of loving you again, of allowing you into my heart because I can't lose you. I lost you once and it tore my whole world apart. Don't you understand that you're like a stranger to me now? I never loved Matt as much as I loved you. He was just a means to an end. But, being with him changed me into someone that I don't even know anymore. I recognize her when I look in the mirror, the person I was when I was loved by you. But, she's faded way, she's been fading since you've been gone." She tells him in an honest tone, wiping away falling tears that are rolling down her cheeks now. She can feel his hand extend out towards her face. They haven't had sex since he came back, they haven't really kissed or held each other's hands too much either and god, she misses the feeling of his skin upon hers. She misses being held in his arms and feeling safe. Because with Stefan, every little detail of their intimacy together was important and when it mattered, she knows he'd do anything for her if she just asked him. The cool feeling of his hand against her cheek makes her instantly close her eyes and crave more of him. She knows they shouldn't try anything with the kids so close in the next room. But, she needs this little time alone with him to figure things out. She's sick of feeling sad, of feeling vulnerable and so alone that when his hands lift up and cup his cheeks in between them. Elena can tell that he's just as surprised as she is by the feeling of electricity coursing through her body and his own.

"You know me better than anyone. You always have and tonight, I want you to remind me of who I used to be." She says with urgency in her tone, her dark brown eyes pleading and nearly begging for him to hold her, to touch and kiss her. She doesn't care, just as long as they're close and in each other's arms because she can't take feeling like a stranger around him anymore.

"You know. You're not just some guy to me. You never have been. Stefan, you're my best friend and my lover. And, I haven't had that in so long, I miss it. I miss you." She tells him, gliding her fingers off of his skin as his hand catches her wrist and he places her shaking right hand back upon his cheek. "I love you and all I ever wanted was for you to be happy. Don't you understand that?" He asks with a quivering tone, locking his gaze on to hers as he leans forward and takes his own hands, cupping her face in between his palms again. Although this time, he's kissing her forehead ever so sweetly. The minute he backs away, she's staring at him with such admiration in her eyes that it reminds him of the spark she used to have all those years ago.

"We just need to get to know each other again and it's going to take a lot of time." Stefan says to her, pivoting away on his feet and staring back at the door because he's not really sure how they're going to do that and what this all exactly means. Does it mean sitting and talking for hours on end? Does it mean being both mentally and physically in tune with one another through having sex? He huffs out a breath, trying to figure it all out as she stands with her arms crossed behind him, walking back over to the bed and pulling the covers back. He turns his head at the noise, seeing her slip back underneath the sheets while she pats his side and tells him to sit down. Stefan nods his head, adjusting the strings on his sweat pants as his heart begins racing because since they've been in this unfamiliar home with their kids and stuck together, this is the first time that Elena's actually offered to share the bed with him and lay there beside her without turning away.

The minute he adjusts himself and the pillow behind his back, he can feel her hand resting against his leg and he lifts his arm up, allowing her to scoot closer to him. "I've miss you." He admits in an honest and raw tone because it's the damn truth and it's too hard to not cover up the emotions he feels when it says it. He's missed her, the feeling of her hands in his, the taste of her lips, her mouth, her loving brown eyes staring at him. He's missed everything about her.

"I've miss you too." Elena tells him, choking back on the fear and the isolation she's been feeling for so long as she rubs her thumb against the top of his hand and he smiles at her, pulling her into him and kissing her temple. They're both quiet for a while, trying to readjust to what it feels like being this close to one another. But it doesn't take long for his other hand to lift up from the comforter and for his fingers to caress her warm rosy looking cheek. Elena's eye close as she turns in his arms and Stefan sinks back into the pillows behind him, lowering his body and hers just a bit as she clasps their hands together and he feels her kiss his arm. "I thought you were gone forever, I thought that erasing you from my memories would help me move on. But, it didn't. I thought of you every single day and every single night, I have never could erase you as hard as I tired and eventually, I gave up trying and allowed the memories of you to fill my mind." She tells him, locking her gaze on to his as she moves to sit on her knees in front of him on the bed. Stefan moves forward too, mirroring her actions. They're so close that their bodies are radiating heat off of each others and she feels herself wanting to reach out and touch him, just to make sure that she isn't dreaming.

He listens with green cautious eyes as she speaks with a thick and emotion filled tone. "I kept the porch light on every night because I wanted you home. I used to sleep beside Matt and dream of you, kissing me, touching me and telling me those exact words." She states as he leans forward and places his hand gently on to her arm, his rough calloused fingers make a small back and forth stroking motion against her cheek that Elena heaves out a breath. "What exact words?" Stefan asks her, leaning in closer and closer with each movement of his hand to her reaction.

"That you loved me and that everything was going to be okay." She says, opening her eyes just a little as she can feel him stop down at the curve of her neck while his thumb examines it for a while, the feeling of her skin underneath his fingers, her pulse spiking at each touch of his hand sweeping across her neck and down to her shoulder as his fingers slip off one strap of her dark blue with white polka dot nightgown and she feels her body shiver to his touch. "I do love you, Elena." He tells her truthfully and honestly, leaving a soft and chaste kiss against her shoulder as she closes her eyes and leans her head to the side, feeling his lips trailing kisses up and down her skin. Elena can feel Stefan's touch against her back, his fingers delicately moving strands of hair out of his way so that he can kiss her warm and tender flesh, every inch, every curve while his lips and mouth leave nothing untouched.

Elena presses her back into him, his arms wrapping around her protectively as he sucks on her collar bone, hearing her moan out a shaky breath that makes his own heart race. He hasn't felt this way in a long time, nearly forgotten what it felt like to be this close to someone whom he'd give up everything for in a heart beat. "Beautiful, sweet, sincere..." He smiles against her shoulder blade while listing off a few words he'd used in the past to describe her. She smiles too with the feeling of his lips moving quicker now, his fingers removing the straps to her night gown as he watches them fall down to her elbows. The cool feeling of her engagement ring brushing up against his arm makes the hairs on his neck stand up and his heart want to explode. Even though it's old, it's still a symbol of something, a promise. A promise that they'd be together through the good and the bad, no matter what happened. A promise that she was his and he was hers.

Elena briskly turns around in his arms, placing his hands firmly on to her hips as she straddles his lap and lays her hand flatly against his chest. Stefan leans back, licking his lips and closing his eyes. She can hear him whistle out a breath through gritted teeth as she sucks down on his earlobe with her teeth, whispering. "What are you waiting for?"

His eyes fly open, filled with an insatiable want and desire for the woman who's been haunting his dreams. She hasn't seen that look in years, not since they were younger and fighting with each other after a two day brief break up. She remembers what would follow afterword, mind blowing sex that neither of them ever wanted to quit and a loving moment of pure affection for one another.

"Elena, the kids are in their beds, asleep. We might wake them up." He warns, breathing out and smiling while laughing a little as he tries to control his hands and his own body from losing control with her because damn it, he wants her. Stefan wants her more than he has ever wanted anything in his life. He needs her and right now, he wants to show her more than ever that they can stop being strangers and just be themselves.

"All you need to do is make sure to keep me quiet." She says teasingly, brushing her lips against his own and then pulling back from him achingly slow on purpose. Stefan can hear his heart pounding like a sledge hammer against his chest and he's pretty sure that if she does any sudden movements against any part of his body that he'll damn near lose his mind with desire. "I want you so bad." He whispers into her ear, clearing his raspy throat before speaking again.

"Don't you remember what this used to feel like?" He asks with a low and nearly growling tone, slowly stroking her skin with the tips of his fingers, rising her nightgown and bunching the fabric up into his hands so tightly that she can feel his fingernails scratch against her delicate flesh. His mind is hazy, clouding with lust and love, with the feeling of need. Clouded with everything about her that he's missed so much that all he wants is to remind her what it feels like to be loved and to feel loved in return because he knows it's exactly what they both need so desperately.

He's hesitant at first as Elena leans her head back, her chest pressed up against his when she rolls her hips forward towards him and hears the sound of his own name leaving her sweet and moistened lips, only the way that she knows how to say it. "Stefan..." Elena's voice trails off, breaking in mid thought as his hands make their way to the sides of her underwear and she pins him down abruptly against the mattress, smirking at him and still straddling his lap. "How could I ever forget." She tells him honestly. She could never forget the way his hands gripped hers, the taste of his mouth or the feeling of his body pressed up against her chest as they made love until dawn. She exhales heavily, lifting up the thin white undershirt that he's got on until it exposes his sculpted bare chest. He can feel his body tense upon her warm touch, her fingernails raking across his skin sends him arching his body forward as she giggles a little, gripping her thighs against his legs a bit tighter and feeling his shaft brush up against her thigh.

The minute he lifts his arms up and tries to reach out for her, Elena pins his arms above his head and locks her eyes on to him with an intrigued stare. "Rude, trouble making, love of my life." She says with a laugh as she leaves kisses on his skin that have now become exposed with the help of him removing his shirt for her and his sweatpants. His body is aching, the anticipation of what she'll do next is killing him as he closes his eyes and feels her hand tighten around his wrist. She's not as strong as he is, she never really has been when it came to being physical with each other. However, he's always allowed her to do what she wanted and to think that she was because the look of satisfaction on her face made his heart melt.

"Lena...Elena.." He stammers out as her warm lips move lower down to his pelvis and his body shudders. She can feel him stiffen under the touch, of her hands and her lips moving together and down to his thighs, his mind must be racing she knows this because she's not really talking and he hates that, when she doesn't tell him anything or her next move.

"Hold on, handsome." She smiles, leaving a kiss just above his naval and right as she moves down lower, Stefan's hand loosens and he cups her face in between his hands, lifting her chin up with his fingertips while moving her face towards his. "Come here, sweetheart." He begs, inching her lips closer to him. Elena frowns a little when his hands release from her grasp and he brushes his thumb upon her bottom lip. "I need to know you're here with me and not a million miles away." He says, lifting up his body just slightly and kissing her lips softly. Elena parts her lips open some more, allowing Stefan's tongue to slip inside of her mouth as she feels him massaging her tongue, breathing heavily and gripping at her hips once more. She gasps as he bites down on her lower lip, tugging it in between his teeth and sucking down on the tender reddened lip of hers when he accidentally draws blood.

Before she can protest or say anything back at him, Elena feels her body being lowered gently against the mattress once more as he hovers over her, their lips never once leaving one another. For a brief moment though, they do break away with panting breathes filling the space between them. Stefan caresses her face lovingly and carefully. He's been trying to memorize her jawline, her eyelids, everything that he's missed in these last few years because she's faded from his mind too. She faded away for so long that he feels like he's never going to get enough of this, memorizing her like it's the first time all over again. The feeling of her body this close to him, her loving eyes staring up at him with such a beautiful doe brown gaze. He'll never be able to get enough of her, his sweet and loving Elena.

"It's okay." He tells her, Elena swallows down the fear as she lifts her hand up and cups his stubble covered cheek, locking her eyes on to him and closing them tightly, she feels his thumb brush against her underwear in which he's tormentingly taking off in a slow paced motion, watching her face and her eyes every second his finger touches a sensitive part of her skin in between her legs that make her eyes grow wide.

"Stefan...Stef..." She's stammered out his name against his ear as his fingers massage her damp and throbbing core from underneath her panties. "Look at me, Elena." He says in a low, rough tone. Her eyes flutter back open, the look of absolute admiration for the man in front of her makes him smile as he kisses her temple and his other hand twists and grasps small stands of her hair when he whispers into the quiet room. "I have loved you for so long, my beautiful girl. I never wanted to not know what it felt like to not love you. You were always in the back of my mind when I was away, I can promise you that."

Elena's eyes close as she sighs out a breath, arching her chest up towards him, Stefan's rough hands slip off her underwear and she feels her body tingle with anticipation as he rolls them over and his gentle hand reaches down to caress her leg that's brushed up against his hip. Stefan's heavy, uneven breathing dances across her skin, his hot and warm lips licking up the droplets of sweat that are dripping from the middle of her breasts with his rough tongue. He leans in to kiss her, just as Elena trembles under his touch and she tastes the salt from her own body upon his lips, biting down roughly on his lower lip, she hears him groan out with a pleasurable noise. The look in his eyes is one of wonder, as if he's hypnotized by her beauty and that way she loves him. Maybe he is, she thinks. Maybe he's always really meant what he had said in the past, that he'd never love anyone as much as he loved her. Tonight, she'd like to think so as he holds her close and relishes in the fact that her walls are crumbling all around her and after weeks of trying to make things work between then, she's finally being vulnerable and bearing her heart and soul to the one person she has ever truly and purely loved, _Stefan._

"Make love to me," Her voice cracks, her knees buckling from the feeling of his hand against the most sensitive parts of her body and she's nearly dying for him as he leans into her and kisses her cheek, running his hand up and down her breasts, giving each one an equal amount of attention while his lips move from her neck down to her breasts and back up again. Elena's begging and moaning fills the room as she twists short strands of his hair in between her fingers and feels herself calming some when he moves his head lower, kissing each inch of her. Stefan stops for a moment, readjusting himself so that his hand is in between her legs before he effortlessly rolls them over again and latches Elena's leg against his own, tangling their bodies into a mangled mix of sweat soaked sheets and passionate kisses, Stefan sensually holds her in his arms as he sucks down on her lower lip right before gently and slowly thrusting himself inside of her damp slit.

Setting a slow rhythmic pace, Stefan feels her hands slide down his back and her nails dig into his skin roughly, she's breathing heavy into his ear, begging him to not stop and saying his name over and over again. "I love you." Elena cries out in what sounds like a strangled moan, tears appearing in her eyes as she feels him lower her down against the mattress so carefully as if she's a piece of glass that could break. Elena's head hits the pillow behind her. It smells like him, the fresh and clean scent of firewood surrounds them as the fire in the fireplace that he had started hours ago begins dying out and Elena bites down on her tongue, biting back another moan and trying to calm herself at the way her body is reacting to him, as if she could never get enough. Stefan's hand lingers over her skin, his muscles clenching against her own and releasing as she feels her heart drop into her stomach, the minute things calm down between them and she's able to catch her eradicated breath.

With uneven breathing, in the darkened room and the fire going out. Elena reaches up her hand and caresses Stefan's face tenderly. Sweat drips down from his forehead as he leans down and brushes his lips against hers, pulling back out from her and stopping for a minute to calm himself, Stefan stares down at her, taking his hand and lovingly caressing her cheek as he whispers. "My beautiful girl."

She smiles sweetly, feeling herself being pushed deeper into the mattress as he continues the slow and overly stimulating pace he's set between them. Eventually, the long minutes between them turn into hours, stopping and starting up again has made the sheets soaked and them both nearing exhaustion. Elena breathes out a sigh of contentment as she arches her body towards him and they both climax together in panting breathes and echoes of a meaningful, long lost love, Elena finally falls back against the mattress and Stefan does the same. Spent making love to her and a dull longing fills his muscles and bones as he pushes away from her for a few minutes. He doesn't stop showing how much he loves her, right before she turns her back to him and sinks her tired body deeper into the mattress, she feels him kissing her red puffy sore lips one last time. "I love you." He vows, his warm and heated hand touching her face as the back of it strokes her skin and with a raw dry tone in his voice he speaks. "I have always loved you, nothing has ever been able to erase that." Stefan tells her, pulling her against his chest and wrapping the cotton sheets around them. Elena relaxes into him automatically, closing her eyes and tightening her grasp against his fingers, interlocking them together. She's quiet for a long time, listening to his breathing. She safe, safer than she's felt in years because with him, it feels real and normal. With Stefan, everything feels like home. Before her eyelids grow heavy and she drifts off into a much needed rest, she says in a low voice. "Don't you ever leave me again. I love you, Stefan. Please, don't ever forget that. No matter what happens, I'll love you forever." She whispers into the room, feeling his lips kiss the nape of neck as he replies back in a voice that's just above a whisper. "No matter what, I'll love you forever too." He promises, pulling her so close that he's pretty sure that he's molded their bodies together so close enough so that they're like one. One body, one mind, one soul. Just as they had promised each other out on the docks, all those years ago.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this was fairly long for a one shot. But, I kind of couldn't stop writing it. Anyways, would love to know what you all thought. :) Reviews are always appreciated! **

**Also, feel free to send me requests for these!**

** I already have a few more ideas with a one shot of all the boys (including Sam) going on a camping trip or just spending some alone time together and I plan on making that one my next one shot. :)**


End file.
